Fragment
by Astharothe
Summary: Lorsque Raphaël s'écroule au milieu du repaire, ses frères réalisent combien il leur à sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. (Film 2014) Raph/Raphael Mickey/Michelangelo Donnatello/Donnie Léo/ Léonardo/ Leonardo


Ils lui avaient administré le mutagen depuis une dizaine de minutes alors pourquoi leur père ne se réveillait-il pas ? Les quatre frères se regardaient inquiet, c'est alors que Splinter ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, avant de se mettre à parler.

-Mes fils...articula t-il difficilement, vous avez réussi.

C'est alors que trois d'entre eux se jetèrent sur leur maître, ils avaient eu si peur lorsque les grilles s'étaient refermées le laissant seul avec Shredder. Réalisant l'absence d'une paire de bras, Léonardo tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou se trouvait précédemment son premier frère, il le vit s'éloigner chancelant. Il se leva et le suivit, c'est alors qu'il le vit s'écrouler en lâchant un puissant grognement de douleur.

-Raph ! Hurla t-il alertant les personnes présentent dans la pièce voisine.

La tête brûlée respirait fort et semblait suffoquer, Donnatello vint examiner sa carapace. Celle-ci, suite à la bataille avec Shredder, était creusée assez profondément au centre et les fissures qui partait du trou formaient une sorte d'étoile qui recouvrait la totalité de son dos. Les trois tortues réalisèrent alors avec effroi que, de chacune des branches de cette étoile, coulait un liquide sombre qui avait rendu la carapace sombre et huileuse. Ils réalisèrent aussi en regardant ses pattes que le sol de leur repaire était couvert d'empreintes rouges sombre. Tout trois se regardèrent effarés de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, c'est alors qu'il comprirent depuis quand leur frère était dans cet état. Léo, Mickey et Donnie revoyaient les marques que laissait Raph en courant devant eux dans le repaire de Saks. Ils étouffèrent tous un cri de stupeur. Leur frère s'était battu avec leur ennemi, se blessant gravement et pourtant il avait été le premier à quitter le bâtiment au pas de course, il était aussi celui qui avait protégé April et Vern des balles tirées par les foot, mais aussi celui qui avait en premier foncé vers le camion qui leur avait servit de moyen de transport.

Donnie se revoyait en train de lui dire ''Pour une fois, laisse moi être le Bad Boy'' mais il voyait aussi son frère glisser dans la neige pour venir en aide à Léo, et, pire que tout pour lui, il se revoyait l'envoyer voler, le projetant carapace la première contre la voiture de Karai qui le visait de son taser, il se souvenait du cri de son frère mais jamais il n'aurait, sur l'instant, cru que le bruit de craquement était celui de sa carapace.

Léo le revoyait, au dessus de lui attrapant son sabre pour le faire remonter de la falaise, April et Vern accrochés à son cou. Il se rappelait de la grimace de douleur qu'avait fait son frère en les soulevant, en effet pour se relever il avait du forcer sur son dos, et, après réflexion, le leader se souvenait avoir entendu un craquement à ce moment là, mais il avait attribué celui-ci à la pire frottant contre sa propre carapace et non au dos de son frère.

Lors de leur deuxième combat contre le samurai de métal, il avait pris des coup et avait enchaîné les chutes et les choc sur sa carapace. Mickey se souvenait de Raph le rattrapant alors qu'il allait s'écraser contre un pylône, mais, pour protéger son frère, le rouge avait amorti avec son propre corps, c'est donc lui qui avait cogné dans le poteau, il se souvint alors effrayé du bruit sourd de fracture qu'il avait entendu, il pensait que celui-ci provenait du poteau, pas du dos de son frère.

Les trois ninja se regardèrent avant de reposer les yeux sur leur frère, il leur avait chacun sauvé la vie deux fois ce jours-là. Il eurent soudain un dernier souvenir qui leur vint, celui de leur chute, celle pendant laquelle il leur avait avoué à quel point il les aimait et il tenait à eux, là aussi il se souvenait distinctement du craquement qui avait eu lieu lors de l'atterrissage, mais aussi de la grimace lors du premier mouvement du rouge.

Ils prirent alors Raphaël le plus délicatement qu'ils purent et allèrent le déposer dans la salle d'acupuncture afin que Don puisse le soigner. Ils espéraient sincèrement que sa carapace se réparerait et qu'il n'en garderait aucune séquelle, mais au vu de la blessure cela leur semblait compromis, le trou dans la carapace de leur frère faisait au moins cinq centimètres de diamètre et était profond de deux bon centimètres. Pourtant, ce que les trois ignoraient, c'était qu'après chaque craquement, le rouge avait récupéré un bout cassé de sa carapace, chacun d'eux représentait la fois ou il avait réussit à sauver l'un de ses frères, mais aussi le fait qu'il s'en était sorti en vie. Pourtant la douleur e faisait de plus en plus vive et commençait à lui faire perdre conscience, il avait grogné, lorsque ses trois frères l'avaient transporté jusque dans la salle de soin, mais il leur en était reconnaissant, il savait qu'il devait être soigné au plus vite pour espérer rester en vie. En effet il perdait de plus en plus de sang, qu'il sentait couler le long de sa carapace.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils veillèrent sur lui tour à tour, changeant ses bandages et sa perfusion de morphine. Ils dormaient tous avec lui, dans la pièce, de temps en temps en sentait l'un d'eux contre son bras, endormis, la plupart du temps il s'agissait de Mickey, Donnie passant son temps libre à chercher un traitement pour réparer au mieux les écailles rompues et Léo préférant rester à l'écart, celui-ci se sentait coupable de s'être fait prendre, obligeant son petit frère à venir les sauver seul et sacrifier sa carapace. Lors d'une de ses nuit de garde, alors qu'il changeait la poche d'anti douleur vide, il vit son frère s'agiter un peu, il s'approcha et le trouva éveillé.

-Léo...souffla t-il difficilement.

-Oui Raph, c'est moi, dit-il posant un main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Les...morceaux...dans mon sac...continua le rouge.

-Les morceaux ? S'interloqua l'aîné.

Puis il fouilla dans la sacoche que la tête brûlée portait sans cesse à la taille, il y trouva quatre morceau de carapace sombre et gluant de sang séché. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Raphaël.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il peu sûr de vouloir une réponse.

-Ma...carapace...prends en un...donnes en un...à Mickey...et un à Donnie...finit-il avant de s'endormir sous l'effet des drogues qui parcouraient ses veines.

Léonardo 'en revenait pas, il tenait entre ses mains les morceaux manquant de la carapace de son petit frères, les mêmes morceaux provenant des différents moment ou il leur avait sauvé la vie. Il sentit une nausée monter en réalisant qu'il avait du les arracher lui même de son dos, sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait lui coûter la vie, pourtant il l'avait fait, surmontant la douleur et la terreur qui l'avait envahi à chacun des choc lui ayant enlevé un morceau de lui. Il entendit alors les deux plus jeunes s'approcher de lui, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

-C'est quoi ? Lança Mickey en désignant les fragment que le bleu tenait.

-Manifestement ce sont des morceaux de carapace, répondit Donnatello.

-Oui ça je sais, mais je veux dire, ils sortent d'où ? Répliqua le dernier de la fratrie.

-De Raph...dit Léo à demi voix.

-Quoi ? Reprirent les deux autres en cœur.

-Ce sont des fragment de la carapace de Raphaël, cria t-il alors.

Les deux étouffèrent un cri de frayeur.

-Il veut que nous en prenions chacun un, expliqua t-il plus calme, je pense qu'il les considère comme une preuve qu'il a réussit à nous sauver la vie, il y en a quatre en plus.

-Donnes les moi tous, lança Mickey.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda l'aîné surpris.

-Tu verras, fait moi confiance tu devrais aimer.

Il s'exécuta donc, et le plus jeune se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il fallut encore une semaine avant que la tortue blessée ne se réveille, et ne puisse se lever sans douleur et sans risquer briser un peu plus sa carapace. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, ses frères voulurent lui sauter au cou, mais ils se retinrent de peur de rouvrir la blessure.

-Ça y est, hurla le plus jeune qui s'était de nouveau éclipsé dans sa chambre pendant une bonne heure.

Il vint s'asseoir avec se frères et tendis à chacun un paquet. Léonardo et Donnatello l'ouvrirent sur le champ et furent surpris de trouver une longue lanière en cuir au bout de laquelle pendait un morceau de carapace. Mickey attrapa alors quelque chose a son cou. Raph et les autres purent alors voir le collier qu'il portait, la même lanière de cuir avec un morceau marron irisé au bout. Raphaël regarda ses deux autres frères mettre leur collier respectifs avant de s'éloigner un peu. Il ouvrit alors son paquet et y trouva la même lanière que les deux autres, cependant alors qu'au bout de celles des trois autres tortues se trouvait un unique morceau de carapace, le sien en comptait quatre, il regarda alors tour à tour les dos de Mickey, Donnie et Léo, il vit sur chacun d'eux une entaille triangulaire d'environs trois centimètre de long. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il porta une main sur son visage, tachant de cacher l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Ses frères s'étaient tous arraché un morceau de carapace pour lui, il se sentait à la fois honoré de ce geste, incroyablement heureux et serein. Il mit lui aussi le collier avant de se lever et d'attraper chacun des trois ninja. Ils lâchèrent tous un grognement de surprise avant de comprendre que leur frère qui ne savait pas exprimer ses émotions autrement que par des cris était en train de leur montrer l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Si un jour dans la nuit vous voyez des ombres sauter de toit en toit, vous pourrez sans doute voir autour de leur cou s'illuminer les morceau de carapace témoignant leur amour et leu lien immortel.


End file.
